Roxy's Song
Lyrics Together we are so strong. We are the forces of light from acmetropolis Together we are FREEDOM SQUAD! Guyver Supernova Power up! Beetleborgs will stand up with ease! Incredibles in action. TMNT! Power Rangers Will fight them! We will protect the world! Transcript Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Roxy's Song (At Tyler's house at acmetropolis tyler and tsubasa we're listinging to kalafina songs) Roxy: If that kid is listening to kalafina songs time for me to come up with me own (Roxy walks back to her alleyway house to come up with her own song) Roxy: Yes I Have the Perfect Song Soon Evrey People In Acmetropolis Will Fall In Love With Me Captain Police: OH I DON'T THINK SO!!!! Roxy: Too Late the Album's Complete time for Me to Get Singing Roxy Gets out a Microphone and Starts Singing Roxy (Singing): Moon Lit March on a Scorching Plane Parched at Weary and Soul in Vain in the Distance a Seraching Lights Becons him Into the Night Captain Police shoots at the microphone on Roxy's Hand Roxy Dodges with The Microphone in Her Hand While Humming Captain Police: Time to Call the Freedom Squad Captain Police calls the Freedom Squad (At Tyler's House he gets a call from captian police on his phone) Tyler Picks up the Phone Tyler Klause: Hi Captian Police, What's Up? Captian Police: Tyler, Roxy's In her HIdeout Singing with a Microphone she's keeps dodging and singing if we don't stop her all of the citizens will fall in love with her I need help! Tyler Klause: Don't Worry the Freedom Squad is On it! Tyler Klause: For Acmetropolis We Protect! Tyler Calls the Freedom Squad Tyler (On the Communicator): Freedom Squad to My House! All: Tyler Needs Us! The Freedom Squad Rushes to Tyler's House The Freedom Squad Jumps Into Tyler's House Prince Dex/Masked Rider: Freedom Squad Ready for Action Tyler Sir! Tyler Activates the Holo Missioner Tyler Klause: Thanks For Getting Her Quickly Guys, Roxy's Singing Her Song to Make People Fall in Love With Her Captian Police is There he Tried to Shot roxy but she dodged it Ace Bunny: Wow I didin't Know lexi could sing Danger Duck: Me Neither Lexi Bunny: Roxy Can Sing Wow i guess more singing's tougher then i thought Tyler Klause: We Need to Find Captian Police and Stop Roxy from Finishing Her Song so For This Mission I'll Need.... Tyler Spins the Holo Symbols on His Phone Tyler Klause: Ace Bunny I Need You to Use You're Laser Vision to Keep Roxy Busy Ace Bunny: You Got it Tyler. Tyler Spins the Holo Symbol Spinner Agian Tyler Klause: Sam Collins I Need You to Morph Into Servo and Help Ace Keep Roxy Busy Sam Collins: Gotcha Boss Tyler Spins the Holo Spinner Agian for Devon Daniels Tyler Klause: Devon I Need You to Morph into the Red Beast Morphers Ranger so We Can Stop Roxy From Completing Her Song Devon Daniels: You Got It Man. Tyler Klause: All Right!, Freedom Squad Mobilize! Captain Police: Let's Do This! As the Freedom Squad the Squad Gets Into There Velichles and Heads Out to the Streets of Acmetropolis to Find Roxy Dark Helmet: WHO IN THE WORLD ARE THEY?!?! Roxy: They're Trying to Stop me From Performing My Song Get out the Tengas to Take Care of them While i Finish My Song Dark Helmet: At Once! Dark Helmet summons the tengas Tyler Klause: Let's Get Em Guys! Sam Collins: SAMURAIZE GUYS! Devon Daniels: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! Devon Activates His Morpher and Gets Out his Morph X Key Devon Daniels: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!, HA! Tyler Klause: Guyver Supernova Engage! Sam, Devon, and Tyler Morph into Servo, Red Beast Morphers Ranger, and Guyver Supernova Red Beast Morphers Ranger, Servo, and Guyver Supernova Fight the Tengas Captain Police: HEY ROXY, YOUR SONG'S BAD!!!!!!!! Roxy (Singing): Evrey Fool Follows a Star Drink In Peace Wherever You Are. The People of Acmetropolis Fall in Love With Roxy Captain Police: ROCKERMAN AND ROCKERGIRL SING GLORIOUS!!!! Roxy: People Love my Singing Now They're in Love With Me My Album is Complete (Singing) im a Hit Sensation allow me to show you one of my greatest hits called mechanical angel Roxy Snaps her fingers Roxy Sings Mechanical Angel by Sunday Driver UK People: WE LOVE YOU ROXY! Captain Police puts headphones on People's Ears The People Take off the Headphones and Listen to Roxy's Music Captain Police: PEOPLE OF THE CITY ROXY HAD MINDCONTROLLED ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! People: We just love her music now get out of our way captian police Captain Police: ROXY HAD LIED TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! Roxy: That's Not True Im A Hit Sensation People (Mind Controlled): Long Live Roxy!, Long Live Roxy! Guyver Supernova: Umm Captian Police They're Not Listening. Red Beast Morphers Rangers: Like at All Servo: They're Under Roxy's Mind Controll and Her Album Is Released Captain Police: NOW BODI AND DARMA PLAY YOUR MUSIC SINCE YOU DID BACK AT THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bodi and Darma Sanged and Defeated Roxy's Songs Roxy (Sing Song): My Song's Taken Over There Minds so there Not Waking Up Roxy noticed her songs are deleted Purdue Man: ROXY YOUR TIME IS UP!!!!!!! Roxy: Oh Great Now I'll Never Get my Album! Purdue Man: ROXY LOOK THE PEOPLE ARE FREE NOW!!!!!!! Guyver Supernova: Why Does Roxy Have an Album of Her Songs? Red Beast Morphers Ranger: You Got Me Grey Wolf: THROW TOMATOES AT ROXY!!!!!!